


Dragons Among Men

by scriptedsparrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But it's mostly on Genji's part, Each chapter will flip perspectives between the brothers, Gen, Lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedsparrow/pseuds/scriptedsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shimada Dragons are plagued by the memories of the past, and one eventually succumbs to his lingering guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of drabbles, which will eventually develop into a (hopefully) full-fledged fic over time. Because of that reason, I'd highly suggest viewing the entire work as opposed to reading this chapter-by-chapter. Enjoy!

_"There is no meaning in granting death to someone who wishes for it."_

Hanzo takes a long sip of the sake in his hand, an arm rested upon his knee. The archer contemplates the cyborg's choice of words - he spoke with familiarity, yet he was painfully distant.

_"Find a reason to live, anija."_

A grimace forms, a toned arm throwing the sake away as he bares his teeth. Memories of the distant past cloud his thoughts, and his brows knit together in a desperate attempt to stave them off.

Even with his brother's forgiveness, the past will forever haunt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Light adorns the picture sitting at the center of the table, and Genji sneaks a glance. His gaze lingers longer than it should, and he finds himself suddenly remembering their childhood - like a floodgate had been opened.

He and his brother, young and undergoing training. The days they had spent together at the arcade, or playing in the family garden.

Beneath the mask, he smiles. Despite all that has happened, Genji cannot bring himself to hate Hanzo again.

But with a pang, Genji realizes that those memories can never be recreated. His smile falters, and his head lowers in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

As a young master, Hanzo never would've thought he'd spend his future years running from assassins.

Running from his past.

_Seeking power, I killed my brother._

He can't pinpoint the day he realized he'd been wandering aimlessly, as though in search of something. Something that existed, yet something he couldn't identify.

_Without him, I am lost._

Hanzo remembers then, the afternoons he'd spent scolding his brother, which turned into evenings of tutoring. When he returned home with a plush to cheer up a heartbroken Genji.

And he freezes, because he realizes he's ruined any hopes of returning to that time.


	4. Chapter 4

In the midst of meditation, Zenyatta’s voice pulls Genji from his thoughts.

“I sense there is something troubling you, my pupil.” The voice is not pressing for answers, but Genji feels compelled to reply.

He ponders how to phrase his response. (Is he to mention that he’d visited Hanamura, on the anniversary of what should have been his death?)

Finally, Genji turns to the omnic, whose head is cocked slightly in curiosity.

“I met with my brother, Hanzo. I cannot help but wonder if we will meet again, Master.”

“If destiny wills it, then there is no doubt you shall.”


	5. Chapter 5

A sign in the distance captures Hanzo’s attention, and his eyes narrow as he makes out the words.

_Route 66…?_

He isn’t sure what lies ahead, but when he battle cries and loud gunfire, he passes through the terrain as fast as his feet can carry him.

Dozens of people were surrounding a strange device. Hanzo stares, unsure of what was occurring.

Hanzo doesn’t hear nor see his brother running at him, blade drawn, screaming for him to move.

Hanzo also doesn’t notice the barrage of bullets directed towards him, until the force of the impact sends him toppling over.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hanzo falls, Genji can feel whatever fluid flowing through his veins turn to ice. He had been outside of Overwatch’s practice area, and was thus unprotected - unable to revive, should he take his last breath.

“Dr. Ziegler…!” The ninja’s voice wavers with fear and concern for his brother.

A soft breeze tells Genji that Angela had flown up to them, the gloved hand resting on his shoulder confirming it. “Get him inside. He’ll be fine, but I want to avoid any risk of infection. Don’t worry.” 

Genji knew not to question Angela’s words, yet his gut twisted with uncertainty.


	7. Chapter 7

Continuous beeping causes Hanzo to stir from his slumber, and when he opens his eyes he’s greeted by a bright pair of emerald orbs. Illuminated wings flutter behind her, and Hanzo would’ve been convinced he’d met an angel, had he not known better.

“There he is! Good afternoon, Hanzo.”

Instantly, his hand goes to his stomach, tentatively feeling for the wound he received not long ago.

“Who are you, and where am I?” His voice is laced with venom, and he notices the angel opens her mouth to respond, only to close as a familiar face enters his view.

“...Genji?”


	8. Chapter 8

“How are you feeling, anija?”

A grunt is all Genji gets in return, but he lets out a sigh of relief beneath his mask. As much as he’d wish for their relationship to be repaired, he’s glad Hanzo's alright.

In his peripheral vision, he notices Angela’s opened her mouth again. A brief note directed to Hanzo follows - bandage changes, and minimal scarring. She exits the room shortly after, leaving the brothers alone.

“So, to answer your questions, anija, that was Dr. Ziegler. She is the one who gave me this body. As for where you are…”

“Welcome to Overwatch, anija.”


	9. Chapter 9

The name “Overwatch” was not unfamiliar to Hanzo, yet he was surprised to hear of Genji’s affiliation. He clicks his tongue in irritation - despite having grown up together, the decade of separation had caused them to drift apart. Hanzo felt like he knew nothing about the man before him.

Which wasn’t entirely wrong.

“I was not aware of your allegiance to Overwatch. Was it not disbanded years ago?”

His brother nods in response.

“But a recall has been instituted, and we are currently in the middle of recruitment.”

“It ain’t my place t’ speak, but why don’t you join, Hanzo?”


	10. Chapter 10

The cyborg acknowledges Jesse’s presence with a curt nod of the head. Jesse was once in Blackwatch, but the gunslinger made sure to share meals every so often.

Before he lets his brother speak, Genji strides over to Jesse, who’s standing in the doorway.

“And this, anija, is Jesse McCree.”

The gunslinger tips his hat, muttering a simple, “Howdy.”

Hanzo nods in greeting just as the intercom turns on with a screech.

“Genji Shimada, report to the command room immediately.”

“Ah, my mission report. I shall return shortly.”

“I’ll keep ‘im company.”

Genji leaves, and Hanzo is stuck with Jesse.


	11. Chapter 11

Hanzo remains silent, his intense glare focused on Jesse. Nervously, Jesse quickly spits out words to ease himself.

"...Right. Roadhog - th' guy that shot ya. Said he's sorry, but he's a bit of a shy fella, y'know?"

"I understand." Hanzo isn't upset - there's something about Jesse that quells the rage.

Silence settles in quickly, and Jesse hopes he knows what Hanzo is pondering.

"If yer thinkin' 'bout what I said before..." Hanzo doesn't budge, and Jesse knows he's hit the bullseye. "...I wasn't jokin'. You've got skill. It's somethin' we could use."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, jus' consider it."


	12. Chapter 12

Hanzo appears to be deep in thought when Genji returns to the room, keeping the door open for Angela to follow. Bandage exchange, presumably.

"I see you and Jesse get along well," Angela comments, removing the archer's bandages.

"What makes you say that?"

"You have not killed him yet," Genji chimes in, smiling beneath the visor. Jesse had a strange effect on people - his brother included, it seemed.

"I am not foolish enough to kill one of your men while sitting in the center of your base."

"Does that imply you are rejecting our offer?"

"...No. I've yet to decide."


	13. Chapter 13

"Anija," Genji starts, voice masked by a cybernetic whir. "I brought you your meal." The door opens, and he places the tray in front of Hanzo.

"What happened to your side?" Hanzo points out the large portion of plating that's been torn off, exposing flesh-like fibers.

"Ah..." A nervous laugh. "We ran into Talon on a mission today."

"Oh."

"Which reminds me - I am to spend the night here for recovery."

Hanzo nods - it's not like he can object, anyway. He wants to wish him a swift recovery, but no words can be voiced.

He eats in a painful silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite the fact that Hanzo seemed cold and distant, Genji could tell there's something on his mind. They grew up together, after all - if Genji couldn't understand the simplest of things about Hanzo, then he had no right to call him his brother.

Unfortunately, 10 years had put a sizable dent in their relationship.

"Anija?"

But he's willing to change that.

Hanzo looks up from his meal, dark hues flicking in Genji's direction, though otherwise unresponsive.

"You remember what I said to you, yes? In Hanamura."

"Of course."

"Did you find it?"

"...A reason to live?" He pauses. "Not yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with a username change and a new chapter! I've had my hands full with a bunch of other writing lately, hence the radio silence. Quick question to everyone sticking around: Would any of you guys be interested in commissioning me for writing? With the current summer sale on Steam, I'd be willing to write for a Steam card or two... :3c

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you can - any tips or opinions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
